The present invention relates to a waterproof device particularly usable for ski boots of the type with overlapping flaps.
Currently, a known type of overlap-style ski boots is constituted by a shell which has overlapping flaps and in which a transverse slot is defined in the region adjacent to the tip of the boot; an element, such as a rubber insert, is sealingly accommodated in said slot.
Said known type of overlap-style boot is not free from problems: first of all, the rubber insert is not sufficient to ensure complete tightness with regard to water infiltrations, since water can penetrate at the longitudinal sides of the flaps.
The accumulation of snow at the longitudinal sides of the flaps is also facilitated by the protrusion of the securing elements with respect to the surface of the shell and of the quarter.
The overlap of the flaps furthermore increases the protrusion of the securing elements, which are subject to opening or breakage due to accidental impacts with the ground.
Japanese Patent Application No. 1-80002 (Mizuno) discloses a ski boot having a small insert on the tip of the shell. The insert only has a limited protection on the frontmost lever and possibly prevents water from infiltrating at the tip of the boot.
The insert shown by Mizuno is clearly not adapted to protect the levers on the shell and to prevent water from infiltrating at the side of the shell.